Between Light and Darkness
by PandaDerpz
Summary: The past is something that cannot be changed or forgotten. You can only run away from it for so long before it catches up with you.
1. A Beginning

_Running. Have to keep running. Can't stop running. Run. Run faster. Faster. Faster. Faster! Do you want them to catch you? You must never stop running. They will find you. They will hurt you. They will kill you. This is your only chance. You must run and never look back. Running._

_Never stop running._

* * *

><p>Galuna Island formerly known as "Moon Island" is a crescent shaped island that lies to the far East of Hargeon Town. The island is covered is an array of vibrant tree's and plants and other sorts of greenery. However not many experience the beauty of Galuna Island as it's said the Island is cursed and that whoever dares to go near will meet certain death. It's an island so feared that not even pirates will go near it. No one is willing to risk their lives.<p>

Well all except a girl and her furry companions that is.

* * *

><p>"Someone please remind me again why we are on some island in the middle of nowhere?"<p>

"Think about it Dawn, it's the perfect place for someone who doesn't want to be found to hide. No one in their right mind -aside from us- would ever think twice about coming to a cursed island."

"Who asked you Dusk!?"

"Umm you did?"

The moody cat named Dawn huffed and crossed her paws over her chest. She was a small fluffy white cat with black ears, paws, belly, feet, tail tip, and a black ring around her left eye. Her eyes were the color of gold and under her right eye was a black mark shaped like a sun.

Dusk on the other hand was the opposite of his sister. His coat was pitch black and his face, belly, paws, tail tip, and feet were white. His eyes were a light purple color and under his left eye was a white crescent moon shaped mark.

Childishly Dawn stuck her pink tongue out at her brother and sprouted white wings from her back. Gracefully and somewhat sowing off she floated to a girl who was walking ahead of them.

"Luna," She spoke with arrogance "You see how crazy this is don't you? I mean what if this island really is cursed?!"

"Scaredy cat." Dusk snickered

"Oh shut up!"

The girl named Luna slowly turned round to the prissy cat with a kind smile. She was a small girl with jet black hair that reached her chin and long bangs that stopped at her chest. Her eyes were rounded and dark shade of blue and her skin a sickly pale color. Luna's outfit of choice was a pitch black hoody, gray skinny jeans, and black converse.

She gave Dawn a closed eyed smile and patted the tuft of fur on her head down. Luna wordlessly turned back around and started walking again. Dusk who had been watching the two snickered and chased after the girl, not before shooting his sister a taunting smirk, of course.

Dawn's face turned red and a vein throbbed in her neck. "Stupid Dusk.." She mumbled as she flapped her wings to catch up with them.

* * *

><p>"The beach?" Dawn mused as they approached it's sandy shores "What are we doing on the beach? Do you really think we are going to find Ere-"<p>

Dusk cut Dawn off and pointed her to a group of people who lay washed up on the beach. They were all unconscious but appeared to be uninjured. Dawn gasped, "Luna what should we do?" The cat turned to her friend for guidance only to find no one there. "Luna? Luna where did you go?!"

Dusk rolled his eyes "Over there Dawn." He pointed to the ravenette who was kneeled next to the strange people. It looked as if she was checking them for any serious injuries aside form cuts and bruises.

Dawn dropped to her feet and ran over to her friend cursing as the hot sand burned her feet. She stood next to Luna and inspected the person closely. It was a girl with long blond hair which was parted into a small ponytail with a red bow. She was wearing a orange tank top with white straps and trim that lined the chest and bottom and a blue skirt.

"Is she dead?" Dawn asked with a quiver. This place already freaked her out enough without a bunch of dead people washing up.

Luna's mouth twitched as if she was internally laughing at the cat. Gentle Luna poked Dawn in the head before pointing to the others who laid sprawled on the beach. Dawn didn't seem to understand what she wanted.

"You want me to check them over?" She asked a bit unsure. Luna smiled and nodded her head yes. The cat sighed and started her trek towards a boy with dark blue hair. Dusk on the other hand had waltzed over to Luna and was watching closely as a purple hue emitted from her hands.

"You're going to use your healing magic?" He asked. The ravenette nodded and placed her hands on the blonds stomach. Luna closed her eyes and focused her magic and shortly after the blond body became bathed in the purple light. Her lips twisted in a relaxed smile as the magic worked it's way inside of her body.

Dusk didn't see the point in healing her since she didn't have any serious injuries. Healing magic was exhausting on a wizard and Luna was too kind to say no. Reluctantly Dusk sat back and waited for her to finish the healing process.

Luna sighed mutely and wiped some sweat from her brow. She gave Dusk two thumbs up and a big grin to reassure his little mind. Suddenly as Luna was preparing to heal the other strangers the girl woke up, her brown eyes filled with confusion.

"Where..am I?" She whispered. The blonds eye fell on Luna and widened "AH!" She screamed and jumped to her feet "P-please don't hurt me!" The blond cried pathetically. Luna seemed taken aback by her outburst while Dusk merely rolled his golden orbs.

"Oi! We aren't going to hurt you blonde." He scowled "She was healing you."

It took a minute to register in the blonds head before a smile cracked on her face. "Oh," she blushed "Thank you!"

Luna nodded.

"My name is Lucy. What's your name?"

Dusk was about to answer for her when Luna plucked a stick from the ground and drew out the word "LUNA" in sand.

"Luna? That's pretty."

Luna nodded to Lucy, stood, and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Lucy yelled

"Relax blondie. She's probably going to heal your friends, though you seem perfectly fine to me."

"Whoa! You're like another Happy!"

"What the hell is a 'Happy'?"

* * *

><p>Dusk snickered as repeatedly poked the navy haired boy in the cheek. What did Luna expect her to do? Besides a few bumps and bruises he was perfectly fine. Dusk sighed and plopped onto her rear. This was boring. Why did Luna agree to come here? If they really were here Luna would have sensed them by now.<p>

Dawn squeaked as a finger was pressed to her cheek. She angrily glared at Luna who was feigning innocence.

"Luna can we leave this place already? We are only wasting time here! If they were here you would have sensed them by now."

The ravenette shook her head causing the cat to sigh. Slowly Luna dropped to her knees and pressed her Palms to the boys stomach like she had done with Lucy.

"What are you doing?!" Dawn gasped "you know how quickly that depletes your magic Luna!"

Luna rolled her eyes at the nagging cat.

"Luna," Dawn spoke "I know you like helping people but sometimes you have to put yourself first. What if we run into trouble here? You'll be to exhausted to fight and Dusk and I are useless in battle. If anything ever happened to you Luna.."

Tears clouded dawns eyes. "Damn it!" She hissed, furiously swiping her eyes. She didn't like showing her emotions like this, it made her look weak and vulnerable.

Luna gently smiled and pulled the sobbing cat into her arms. Soothingly she rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"Please be more careful Luna. Dusk and I need you."

Luna nodded.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened? And why does my cheek hurt?"<p>

Luna and Dawn broke apart and focused their attention on the navy hairs boy. Luna cocked her head and formed an "O" shape with her mouth.

He was handsome; Spiky navy hair and dark blue eyes, and a toned muscular body.

"Where the heck did my shirt go?" The boy asked not quite noticing them yet.

Luna glanced around the beach and smiled slotting the dark blue shirt. She poked Dawn in the shoulder and pointed to it and then at the boy.

"I suppose.." She grumbled. Dawn stomped over to the shirt and swiped it off the ground. "I'm not a dog you know." She said as she dropped it in her lap.

Luna frowned and cast her eyes at the ground.

"Oh God Luna I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you like that.."

Luna shrugged. Carefully she dusted the sand from the shirt and lightly tapped the dazed boys shoulder.

"Huh?"

The boys eyes widened as he finally noticed the two. "Who the hell are you?!" He shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

Luna mutely sighed and held up his shirt.

"My shirt? Thanks?" The boy was confused. Who the hell was this girl? Not anybody they knew. Maybe she lived on the island?

"How rude of you!" Dawn scolded. "She heals you and this is the thanks you give her?! See Luna, people like this don't deserve your kindness!"

Luna mutely laughed and scratched the back if her head. Luna noticed the boy studying her and blushed. She threw her hands over her face and shook her head.

"Umm?.."

"Quit staring! You're making her uncomfortable!"

"S-sorry!"

Luna dismissed it with a wave of her hand. Luna pointed at him and touched her hand to her forehead.

He looked to Dawn with shrugged shoulders. Dawn sighed "She wants to know how you feel."

"Oh, fine. Thanks for that. Sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Luna nodded her head.

"You're forgiven." Dawn shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Gray! Thank goodness you're alright."<p>

Dawn cocked a brow at the blond and scowled. "Must you be so loud?"

"You don't even know the half of it," Dusk grumbled.

"Lucy, good to see you're ok."

"All thanks to Luna!" Lucy smiled.

"Luna?" He repeated "I'm Gray." He stuck his hand out towards her.

Luna stared at the offered hand. Tentatively she moved her hand towards his but quickly retrieved it and shook her head.

"Something wrong Luna?" Lucy asked with a worried tone that a mother would use on her child.

She shook her head no. Quickly Luna stood and focused her attention on the last of the group. A pink haired boy and little blue cat.

She stepped forward only to tumble backwards.

"Whoa! I got ya!"

Luna blushed as she fell into Gray's chest. Her body immediately tensed and her eyes widened with fear. She started to thrash and squarm in his arms, only making the boy hold her tighter.

"Easy! I'm not going to hurt you."

She started to cry.

"Let her go!" Dusk screamed with anger in his voice.

He did.

Luna stood there, paralyzed from head to toe with fear and tears pouring from her eyes. Dawn was the first to comfort her shortly followed by Dusk.

"It's ok Lulu." Dawn cooed "it's ok."

"We're right here Luna. No one is going to hurt you."

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned, Luna seemed really upset. From what though? Did Gray touching her really make her that upset? It seemed strange.<p>

"I don't know what I did but I feel kinda bad. I didn't mean to make her cry."

"I know Gray and does to, I think we should give her some space."

Gray and Lucy watched wordlessly as the cats did their best to console the violent sobbing girl shaking with fear. Gray narrowed his eyes at her. There was something about this girl that felt different - he didn't know if it was good or bad.

Just who the hell is she?

* * *

><p><em>Ok guys this is the last Fairy Tail story I swear! But you know when you come up with a really good OC in your head and the tempatiion to write is just too strong? Yea, that's basically what happened. Of course I sitll be working on the Dragon of Ice(It is my main favorite c:) and A Fairy Tail of Our Own, and I'm working on the next chapter of Dragon Slayer of Ice.<em>

_I'm a busy little bee._

_Do you guys like Luna? She has a really interesting past and I think her character is really interesting! I'm really excited. I hope you guys like it._

_Also please forgive me if there's more spelling mistakes than usual, some of this was typed from my phone._


	2. Galuna Island

It had taken Luna over twenty minutes to calm down and even longer before she was able to look Gray and Lucy in the eyes. The pink haired boy named Natsu had recently woken up and they were discussing what they were going to do now. Luna watched from afar with Dusk and Dawn not quite sure what to make of the strange wizards.

"I don't trust them." Dawn stated defiantly "Especially that guy." She motioned at Gray "Did you see him trying to put the moves on Lu?! I think he's a creep!"

"I don't think it was like that Dawn." Dusk rolled his eyes "Right, Luna?"

She nodded. She studied each of the strangers quietly. Lucy had been very kind to her and seemed to genuinely care about Luna's feelings. Gray was more quiet and reserved, but he didn't seem threatening. Natsu, Natsu was very loud and energetic. Luna's head cocked and her nose flared; She could smell it.

"Are you alright Luna?" Dusk asked noticing the spacy look in her eyes

His question startled Luna and she jumped to her feet. The ravenette silently chuckled and gave two big thumbs up to let her friends know that she was fine. Luna yawned, stretched, and swept the sand form her jeans. She wondered what she should do now? She didn't smell any trace of the ones she was looking for but even so, there was something about this island that felt off to her. A feeling the made her skin tingle and her knees knock.

"Hey Luna!"

Luna jumped as Lucy suddenly appeared in front of her. She arched her brow and the ravenette rocked back and forth on tippy toes as her hands locked behind her back.

"My friends and I are going to go investigate the island. Do you wanna come with us? There's a village somewhere around here." Lucy smiled and there was a pleading look in her eyes - she wanted her to go.

Luna bit her lip and threw a glance back and Dusk and Dawn who slumped their shoulders. Luna shrugged and followed the girl with Dusk and Dawn not far behind.

"I don't think you two have officially met yet. Natsu this is Luna, Luna this is Natsu." Lucy introduced Luna to the pink haired boy with a joyous smile adorning her face.

Luna and Natsu's eyes locked. They stood there, neither uttered a word or made a motion, even there breathing was in sync. Lucy, Gray, Dusk, and Dawn all exchanged glances not really understanding what was happening. Lucy -slightly annoyed- was about to question the two when they both suddenly nodded at one another and smiled.

_"Ok...what was that about?"_ Lucy wondered to herself

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu cheered pumping a fist in the air. Luna smiled and repeated the gesture shocking Dusk and Dawn. She silently giggled and winked at them as she chased after the pink haired boy.

"Was that _our_ Luna?" Dusk asked stunned

"She..trusts him? Already? That's odd."

"We better follow."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Luna and the others stared at a large gate made of sharpened wood pillars with a "Keep Out" sign on the front. Luna turned to the others and waited to see what they would do.<p>

"Now what?" Gray asked

"Check out that gate. When they say keep out they mean it." Natsu said. Luna nodded in agreement.

"Anyone home?! We came here to help you!" Lucy yelled

Dusk scowled "Oi! Blondie is really starting to grind my gears."

"Hey!" She yelled defensively

Luna giggled and waggled a finger at Dusk giving her best stern face as she did. Dusk chuckled and rolled his eyes at her. The black cat spread his wings and flew to her, landing on her left shoulder. Dawn on the other hand landed on her right shoulder and crossed over her legs in a lady like manner - though she was anything but lady like.

* * *

><p>"Open sesame?!" Dawn yelled "Please? Open? Open the freaking gate!"<p>

"Dawn," Dusk sighed "Please control your temper."

Natsu grinned and slammed his fists together "Let's bust in!"

"No way!" Lucy yelled

There yelling must have caught the villagers attention as two of the villagers suddenly appeared at the top of the gate. Luna shivered and stepped behind Natsu opting to peak over his shoulder. Gray watched her from the corner of his eye. He didn't get it, she freaked out when he touched her but she has no problem around Natsu? Weird chick.

_"Who goes there?"_

"We are wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Lucy yelled up with authority and pride

_"Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?"_

"Uuuhhh well-"

"Sorry! It was probably just a mix up with the paper work." Gray said smoothly though Luna could tell he was lying. Wait, did they say Fairy Tail? Luna's eyes widened. She had heard many stories about the destructive guild and the powerful wizards that come from it.

_"Then let me see your emblems right now!"_

Luna's eyes widened and panic set in as Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy revealed their guild marks to the villagers. The villagers would never let her, Dusk, and Dawn in if they weren't in the guild. She had to know - she had to know what was causing such powerful magic.

_"What about them?"_ One of the villagers pointed at Luna and crew _"Where are their emblems?!"_

Before Luna could panic of Dusk and Dawn go off on the poor guy Gray stepped in. "They're friends of ours! They haven't yet received their emblems."

_"They're here!"_

_"They're really here!"_

Slowly the gate began to raised and the group moved forward. As Gray was walking he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He turned round to Luna was shifting from foot to foot looking extremely uncomfortable. She momentarily locked eyes with him before they fell back on the ground.

"You ok Luna?"

Luna's face turned seven different shades of red as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. She was very uncomfortable and felt out of place but it's the only way she could get her point across. Quickly Luna pulled back and bowed before chasing after Natsu and Lucy.

"Y-your welcome?" Gray stuttered, his cheeks a rosy pink color

Dawn was having a giggle fit and Dusk was glaring daggers at the boy. She thought it was cute, he thought it meant otherwise.

"Oh la la~" Dawn sang as she flew after her friend.

"Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!" Dusk screamed and ran to catch up with others. Gray still not entirely sure about what just happened followed them.

What was it with this girl?

* * *

><p>"It's like we are walking into a giants monsters mouth!" Happy whispered<p>

"Are you _trying _to freak me out?!" Lucy asked obvious fear in her voice

Luna was more hesitant than the others; For one, the villagers were all dressed in tan robes that made them look like a cult and for two, there was a powerful magic in the air that she couldn't explain.

"I'm Moka the village Chief. On behalf of everyone here I welcome you." Said a short robbed man who sounded elderly "Pleasantries aside there is something you need to see. Now my people!"

Everyone gasped at the villagers ripped off their robes. The villagers limbs had been replaced with demon limbs! It made them look like scary monsters. Was this the curse they had heard about? Luna shook and stepped behind Natsu. Her shaky hands cupped his shoulders in an attempt to calm herself. Natsu never tensed which surprised her. Again, the motion didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

"Oh wow your sideburns!" Natsu yelled in amazement. Luna silently giggled at him.

"Not that! I was trying to show you what's happened to my arm!" Moka waved his arms in emphasis. "Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared."

"Please excuse me for asking but what makes you think it's a curse Sir? It could be some kind of infectious disease." Gray asked politely.

Luna nodded in agreement.

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors young man, but they all agree that no such thing exists. You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."

'What kind of spell? Lucy asked worrisome

"Since ancient times the island has absorbed the light of the moon causing it glow almost as beautifully as the moon it's self. However several years ago the moons color began to change and an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island"

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu asked

"A purple moon? That sounds cool!" Dawn said with an ear to ear grin

"Don't be ridiculous Dawn!"

"Look! It's coming out from behind the clouds!"

Everyone's eyes went to the sky and the clouds parted from the moon and it's color slow began to change to purple. Luna's mouth dropped. It was scary but beautiful at the same time!

"Wow it really is purple."

"Man that's creep looking."

Luna giggled at Lucy and Gray. Eerie as if was she couldn't help but admire it's beautiful glow and the mysterious feeling it cast over the island. Luna sighed and stepped from behind Natsu and beside Lucy with her hands behind her back.

"It's the curse. Stand back, the change is about to begin."

The villagers suddenly began screaming and changing form, taking on the appearance of demons. Luna made a silent squeak and clung to the person closet to her which happened to be Gray. She whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder.

"H-hey it's ok!" He yelled

Luna pouted and peaked over his shoulder at the villagers.

"As you've witnessed whenever the purple moon shows it's face in the sky everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form. If it isn't a curse then what else could it possibly be?"

Luna's heart ached as the villagers cried. She felt their pain and their sadness. There was no greater sadness than to feel like a prisoner inside your own body.

Luna knew the feeling all too well.

"We'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen. However, there are some poor souls who can no longer switch back to there human forms, for they have lost their minds."

"How sad.." Lucy whispered

"The fate for them, these unfortunate souls in the grip of madness..we have no choice but to put them to death."

Luna and the others gasped. They kill them? But what if they changed back? It would just be pointless murder! Luna wanted to scream at the Chief and let him know how wrong it was.

But that was simply impossible.

"But they might change back to normal some day!" Natsu yelled and Luna nodded vigorously.

Chief Moka shook his head "If we wait for that to happen the monsters will surely kill us all. We've tried capturing them but they always broke free. It's no use, once it takes hold there is no way to save them. I should know...I was forced to kill my very own son..."

Luna's took a shaky step back and her eyes widened in horror. Unknowing to her tears fell from her face and her body suddenly felt numb. She hugged herself and silently sobbed. How could he do that? How could he kill his own son? Parents are supposed to lobe and protect their children, not kill them! Even if he wasn't able to change back...it's still wrong!

It's all so wrong.

Luna cried, she cried for the villagers, she cried for the deceased, and she cried for herself. The ravenette silently sobbed into her palms. Dusk and Luna frown and immediately flew to comfort their friend. Tenderly they nuzzled her cheeks and whispered words of encouragement.

"Don't cry Luna." Dusk shushed "It's going to be ok."

"Yea and we're here for you. You don't have to be afraid."

"Please," Moka's head lowered and his voice was broken and strained "Lift the evil curse from out island. If this goes on any longer we may all fall victim to it. We'll die!"

"We are not going to let that happen!" Natsu yelled, confidence surging in his voice "We can fix this I promise you."

"There's only one way this wretched curse can be lifted; The moon. The moon must be wiped form the sky!"

Luna gasped! Wipe the moon from the sky? It wasn't possible! Luna's eyes flashed to Gray who looked just as confused as she was. She lowered her head and frowned. She wanted to help them and she was willing to do whatever it takes but they weren't miracle workers. There has to be another way.

No matter what she'll end their suffering.

* * *

><p>After Chief Moka's speech Luna and the others where lead to a small hut where they would stay for the time being. Luna had snuggled into a whisker chair with Dusk and Dawn curled in her lap. Dusk was snoring lightly and Dawn was purring, they both looked so peaceful. She smiled down at them lovingly and scratched between their ears.<p>

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy." Happy whispered. The little blue cat was staring out at the moon in wonder despite Chief Moka's warning to stay out of the moonlight.

"Hurry up and close the window!" Lucy yelled "You heard what the Chief said, we gotta stay out of the moonlight! You may not care but I don't want to risk turning into some freaky monster!"

Luna frowned at Lucy's word.

"I'm not so sure about this job guys." Natsu said. He was laid back in a chair and looked slightly annoyed.

"Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Gray asked with doubt in his voice. Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"I wonder how many punches it'll take? You think I can handle it?"

"Are you kidding me!? Don't be stupid man!"

Luna snickered at them, boys were so weird sometimes. Then again, destruction was in Natsu's blood, just as it was hers.

"Natsu there's not a wizard alive who's strong enough to do that." Lucy said with a sigh and her arms crossed over her chest.

Maybe not a _wizard _per say.

"But that's the job we were hired to do isn't it? We can't take a job then back out, cause' that would make Fairy Tail look bad." Natsu seemed fully convinced that he could destroy the moon. It baffled Luna.

"What there asking can't be done. How do you think you're going to get to the moon anyway?" Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu

"With Happy."

"I would think so."

Luna silently chuckled at the ridiculous scheme. If Happy was anything like Dusk and Dawn then his wings wouldn't last long enough to make it to the moon. Natsu would be a pancake on the ground. Even so, they obviously couldn't destroy the moon, so what else could they do? There has to be some other way they can free the villagers from the curse.

They deserve to be happy.

"Ok we can't destroy the moon but if we do some investigating we might be able to find a different way to lift the curse form the island." Lucy said before being smacked in the face by Gray's shirt.

Luna quickly covered her eyes as he started shedding his clothes. What was wrong with him?!

"You kids can do whatever you want but after the day I've had I need some shut eye." Gray said while taking off his socks, Luna just hoped he wouldn't take off anything else.

"Please don't take off anymore." Lucy pleaded and Luna nodded in agreement with the blond.

"Ok! Our investigations start tomorrow morning! I'm hitting the sack."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Kay then, I'm pretty sleepy too. Goodnight."

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy each crawled into their individuals beds, Natsu being the first to fall asleep. Luna made no motion to move to her bed instead, she watched the others fall into a peaceful slumber. She smiled at them; They each looked so content, so happy. She wondered what kind of dreams they were having? Were they dreaming about family? Friends? Love? And adventure? She hoped they weren't nightmares.

The ravenette sighed and gently cradled the two sleeping fur balls to her chest. Luna tip toed to her bed and carefully laid Dusk and Dawn down before settling down. Luna kissed their heads and closed her eyes, silently praying for a good nights sleep. A break from the endless nightmares that plagued her dreams.

A break from the pain.

* * *

><p><em>Running. I was always running. I'm so tired of running. My feet hurt, it hurts to move. I want to go home...but I don't have a home. I never had a home. If I stop they'll find me and they'll hurt me. No more pain. No more pain please. Someone save me. I'm scared. Running. <em>

_Gotta keep running. Never stop running. _

* * *

><p>Luna gasped and sprang up. Sweat rolled down her neck and her heart thumped against her chest. Luna shakily brought a hand to her chest and took a slow calming breath. It was the same nightmare that's plagued her for as long as she can remember. Everything is black and there's a little voice in her head; It tells her to run.<p>

Luna silently cried.

"Luna? Are you crying?"

Luna's head snapped to the sleepy voice, Lucy. Luna nodded her head and slumped her shoulders. She mouthed "Sorry" to the blond and hoped she understood her.

"You don't have to apologize. With these two," She pointed to Gray and Natsu who were snoring logs "It's kinda hard to sleep anyway. Why are you crying? Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded.

Lucy softly smiled and picked her pillows and blankets up. The blond tip toed over to Luna and dropped down next to her, wrapping the blanket around herself and Luna. "When I was little if I had a nightmare I would sneak into my parents room and climb in their bed. I felt safe having someone with me."

Luna sniffled and rested her head on Lucy's shoulder.

"Luna can I ask your a personal question?"

She nodded.

"Can..can you talk? I'm not trying to be rude..I'm just curious."

Dusk -now awake- cut in for her. "It isn't any or your business, blondie."

"Dusk shut up." Dawn muttered sleepily "To answer your question; Yes, she can speak, but very little. Talking is very painful for her so she prefers to stay silent."

"Oh." Lucy frowned "I'm sorry."

Luna shook her head and gave her best smile, though smiling was the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

><p><em>I JUST READ THE LATEST CHAPTER AND I AM(Excuse my french) SO MY FUCKING SAD! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! <em>

_In all seriousness I cried so hard. Anyways, I cut this chapter shorter but the next one will be longer. I have nothing left to say because chapter 314 destroyed me emotionally._


	3. The Cursed Island

Luna's eyes fluttered open as the morning sunlight bathed her skin. Luna blinked the light away and stirred into a sitting position. Lucy and Gray and Natsu were all preparing to head out. Luna yawned and stretched her limbs. The ravenette pushed the sleeping cats of the mat and giggled at their meows of protest.

"Who turned on the sun?" Dawn grumbled

"It's morning, moron." Dusk sighed

"Dusk it's too early to insult you." Dawn yawned.

Luna rolled her eyes and neatly made her bed. After she made her bed Luna stepped over to her backpack and grabbed a change of clothes and slipped into the bathroom. Luna changed into a flower print dress and a white denim jacket and her combat boots. From her bag Luna pulled out her brush and combed her hair and slipped in a white headband. Luna strapped her backpack on and exited the bathroom.

"Wow Luna! You look totally adorable!" Lucy smiled making the ravenette(Am I spelling that right?) blushed furiously

"Is everyone ready?" Natsu asked clearly excited to being the mission

"Yea!" Lucy and Gray grinned. Luna nodded while Dusk and Dawn shrugged.

* * *

><p>"It's so early.." Natsu yawned half asleep<p>

"Yea I'm never up at this time.." Gray moaned tiredly

Luna rolled her eyes at the pouting boys. They had kept her and Lucy up half the night with all their snoring! She didn't even know that people could snore that loud.

"You two kept Luna and I up all night and were not complaining!" Lucy yelled with spunk in her voice. "So stop whining and let's go!"

"Aye.." they moaned

Luna snickered at them. Curiously she cocked her head and watched as Lucy pulled a silver key from a case on her belt. She recognized the magic as Celestial but she had never seen a Celestial wizard in person before. "Open! Gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium!" Luna's mouth formed a "O" shape as Lucy swung her key around and summoned what looked to be a grandfather clock with arms and a face.

"Mhmm the time is 7:48." Horologium spoke and swung his arms around like a clock. Luna gasped and clapped her hands; She gave Lucy an approving smile.

"You like that huh? You see I'm what you call a Celestial wizard." Lucy grinned and flash a key "I can use these keys to summon spirits."

Dusk scoffed "She knows that you blond bimbo."

"What did you call me?!" Lucy yelled angrily

Luna frowned and smacked Dusk in the back of the head and Dawn too for laughing. She gave them a disapproving finger wag and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared them both down demanding they apologize to Lucy at once.

Dusk sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "Sorry." He spat.

"Me too." Dawn blushed. She hated when Luna looked at her like that! It made her feel bad.

* * *

><p>"You really think we'll be able to find a way to lift the curse?" Natsu asked. Luna was walking alongside of him and enjoying the islands breeze. Despite the curse, it was a very beautiful island, one she wouldn't mind vacationing to. It was so peaceful here. Luna smiled and triwled around with her arms out; Embracing the island in open arms. Dawn giggled and grabbed hold of Luna's skirt of her dress and it twirled round.<p>

"Knock it off you two." Dusk scolded - though he couldn't help the smile that nipped at his lips. It always made him happy to see Luna act so carefree.

"Well we don't have much of a choice. The village may think the moons cursed but everyone else likes it and destroying it might really mess things up." Gray said watching Luna from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help the smiled that curled on his face.

"Your right! If we didn't have the moon the tides would get all crazy and at night the sky would be pitch black!" Natsu freaked out making Luna chuckle.

"And without the moon salmon might go extinct and they're my favorite fish!" Happy yelled in horror

"Salmon huh? I much prefer a juicy halibut." Dusk whispered more to himself.

"But at least there wouldn't be anymore werewolf's!"

Luna's face scrunched and her hands flew to her mouth. She tried desperately told hold back the giggle but it came out anyway. Dawn glared at her with her hands on her hips.

"What?" She asked with a pink tint on her cheeks

"Werewolf's don't exist." Dusk sighed

"How do you know?!"

"I just do!"

"Would you guys keep it down? We don't know what's lurking out here, so we shouldn't drawn any attention. The lady demands impatiently."

Luna jumped slightly hearing Horologiums narration. She scooted closer to Gray and avoided any and all contact with the walking, talking, clock.

"You should walk on your own." Natsu scoffed

"He's right. Do you just summon your spirits because you're lazy?" Gray smirked making Luna giggle.

"Listen this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea of what we're up against and I'm scared."

"She says nervously."

"Are you kidding? This is awesome. S-Class quests rule!" Natsu yelled with both fists in the air. Luna wasn't sure what an S-Class Quest was but she guessed it was like a mission or something.

"Yea I bet I could freeze that stupid curse."

Luna stared bleakly at Gray. Did he just say he could freeze a curse? Did he even know how curses worked?

"You guys are idiots! She retorts disparagingly."

"Aye." Happy agreed

"Oi." Dusk sighed "For once I agree with the blue idiot."

"Ditto."

Luna stopped in her tracks and quickly spun around. Something was coming! She could hear it. Her heart thumped against her chest in rapid beats as heavy footsteps neared them; None that wizard could make. The other had stopped walking to at this point. The footsteps got louder and louder until the culrpit finally showed it's face.

Luna gasped and took three shaky steps back. She quickly grabbed onto Gray and shook her head at the monster before them.

"Whoa! What the?!" Natsu yelled in confusion and fright

"It's huge!" Gray mimicked

Their enemy happened to be a giant teal rat wearing a pink and black maids uniform. Luna silently screamed and buried her face into Gray's neck.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"She's scared moron!" Dusk yelled

"Do you have a problem? Luna happens to be a very attractive girl!" Dawn also yelled at his blantant insult

"That's not what I meant!"

"What are you waiting for? Beat it up you guys! She yells frantically." Lucy or Horologium yelled.

"Stay back alright?" Luna nodded at Gray. Gray gently pushed Luna back and got into what she thought to be a fighting stance. He closed his eyes and focused his fist in the palm of his hand. "Ice-Make shield!" He yelled. Luna gasped and tightly clung to the ice wizard and a snowflake shield appeared. It was very pretty and sparkly! However, her shock was cut short and the rat released a nasty green spray from it's mouth.

"Mother of God!" Dusk groaned pinching his nose "Such a putrid smell!"

"Ewww it smells like Dusk when he doesn't take a bath!"

"Excuse you?!"

"It's a rat!" Lucy yelled stating the obvious

Luna took a calming breath and grabbed Gray's hand. Without waiting for his protests she grabbed his hand and started to run while Dusk and Dawn got Natsu and Lucy's attention. As they ran they had to duck and weave to avoid the rats acid breath. At one point Gray stopped running and cast a spell that made the ground icy causing the rat to slip and give them enough time to escape.

"Look! There's some kind of building over there. We should go hide while we have the chance!"

"We should kick it's butt while we have the chance!" The boy yelled as they ganged up on the fallen rat.

Luna rolled her eyes and stomped over to the boys; Roughly, she grabbed they by the ears and dragged them into the castle, ignoring their cries of pain. As soon as Luna stepped inside she shivered. This was it! This is where the magic was coming from. She awed at the size of the temple. It was huge!

"This place is massive.." Lucy said voicing Luna's thoughts

"Yea and it's falling apart."

"I wonder how old it is."

"Hey what are those?" Natsu asked pointing to strange red markings on the wall

"There moons." Gray said "It makes sense since Galuna used to be called the island on the moon."

"The moon island, moon curse, weird moon symbols? You really gotta wonder what it all means."

Luna was happy not knowing.

Natsu had lost interest and walked off with Luna trailing close behind curious to see what he was up to. "Man this place is a wreck. This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on." Luna's eyes widened and she ran over to try and stop Natsu but it was too late.

"Natsu you idiot! Look what you did!" Gray yelled as the floor gave way and they began to fall. Dusk and Dawn tried to grab hold of Luna but she slipped through their paws and fell to the ground. Luna groaned and rubbed her head. Luna tried to stand but suddenly found herself to heavy to.

"Uhh Luna..you got something on you."

"Get off of her you pervert!"

Luna's face turned red realized she was pinned under Gray, and that the ice wizards face was smashed between her breasts.. The ice-make wizard groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Luna blushed, they were such a pretty color of blue, similar to her own.

"What the?.." Gray's eyes widened and he shot up like a rocket. "Sorry!" His face was beat red as he helped her to her feet. Luna buried her face in her hands and turned away from Gray. Why did this keep happening to her?!"

"Hey! Is everyone ok?!" Natu asked as he emerged from a pile of rubble. Luna glared at him. This was his fault!

"I'd be better if you hadn't knocked out the floor!" Lucy yelled

"Here's a thought: If you think before you act maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction!"

"Honestly I've never met someone so stupid!" Dusk yelled and dusted himself off

"For once I agree with you!" Dawn screamed "Just look at my fur!"

* * *

><p>"So..can you fly us out of here?" Lucy asked Happy, Dusk and Dawn<p>

"No, sorry." Happy shook his head

"Afraid not, blondie. Our wings would give out before we reached the top." Dusk scuffed "And even if we could the only one we would fly out is Luna. The rest of you are dead weight."

"Wow! It's a secret cave. This is so cool!" Natsu yelled and before anyone could stop him he was running off into one the the caves many tunnels. Luna sighed and for some reason chased after him. She would feel horrible is something happened to him.

"Luna get back here!" Dusk and Dawn yelled and gave chase

* * *

><p>Luna gasped. Before her was a giant rock of ice! This was it! This was the magic she was feeling! She couldn't help but notice the familiar sense the magic gave off.<p>

"Hey guys..what's that?" The fire slayer asked staring at the giant rock of ice

Luna glanced back at Gray and Lucy who had finally caught up. Gray's eyes were wide and his mouth was open; He knew something about this that they didn't. Luna whimpered and stepped behind Natsu. She could feel the negative energy that Gray was releasing. It was pain mixed with sadness and grief and regret. It was such a negative energy, it scared her.

"That's...impossible. It's Deliora! But how? How could this happen?" His voice was on edge as he approached the ice "Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?!"

Luna jumped at his shouting. She didn't like this side of Gray - she didn't like it one bit. Luna slowly crouched behind a rock and watched the ice-make wizard from afar to see what he would do. Obviously, to him this wasn't just a chunk of ice.

"You've thing this thing before?" Natsu asked jogging over to him

"T-there's no way.."

"Gray please try to calm down." Lucy pleaded and gently held onto his arm. She waited until Gray was calmed down before speaking "Now can you tell us about it?"

"It's Deliora the demon of destruction."

Luna gasped! She's heard that name before..

"Demon of construction?"

"Demon of _destruction_." Happy corrected the fire slayer

"But why is it..here? It doesn't make any sense!"

Suddenly the sound of footsteps rang out through the cave. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy all dived behind the rock Luna was cowering behind. They ducked down and waited for whoever it was to show themselves.

"The voice seemed to come from down here." Said a boy dressed in green with blue hair that reminded Luna of a mad scientist "I hate being awake during the day." He then looked to his companion who resembled a man dog "So Toby, were you exposed to the moon drip? You've got those pointy ears.

"I already told you there a fashion statement you jerk!"

Dawn gasped "A werewolf!" She yelled/whispered

"Don't be stupid." Dusk hissed "It's just some stupid dog man."

"So a werewolf!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>The strange duo stopped in front of the rock of ice and were shortly joined by a girl with pink pigtails wearing a dark blue and white dress.<p>

"Yuka, Toby, something terrible has happened."

"What happened Sherry?" The blue haired one - Yuka- asked

"It's Angelica. She's been attacked and I'm sad."

"You're moping around because someone beat up your stupid pet rat?! The dog man named Toby yelled. Luna shivered at the memory of the giant stinky rat.

"She's not a rat! She's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is _love_." The pinkette sighed emphasizing the word "love"

* * *

><p>"I don't know who these people are but talk about a bunch of weirdos, especially that chick with the pet rack." Lucy whispered and Luna nodded in agreement.<p>

"Judging by the scent I picked up off them their not from the island."

Luna nodded in agreement with Natsu.

"And they don't look like they have the demon curse." Happy whispered

* * *

><p>"Intruders you say?" Yuna asked sounding bored out of his mind<p>

"And it's almost time to begin the moonlight again. Oh, this makes me so sad. This news will displease the Cold Emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moons first light."

"Agreed."

"Since they've seen Deliora we can't allow them to live." Sherry said "We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them _love_."

Luna had a feeling by "love" she really meant "death".

"You're talking about death right?" Toby asked. He was a strange one.

_"Have you fools found the intruders yet? Do I need to remind you what will happen if the Cold Emperor finds out?"_

Luna snapped her head in the direction of the newest voice. It was a boy; Tall and slim, and light skin. His was shaggy and reached his chin and was a sandy brown color. He wore a pair of square black rimmed glasses, a tan sweater with a brown vest over it, brown pants and shoes. He certainly didn't look like he belonged in their little entourage.

"We're working on that, Keith." Yuna addressed him

"Is that so? Because to me it's looks like you're-"

"What was that?" Sherry asked

* * *

><p>Luna chuckled to herself as she watched the strange people run off. She gave Happy a silent good job as it was him who threw the rock to distract them. Once they were out of sight Luna stood and stretched, being in the position for so long had did a number on her back.<p>

"Come on! We should have grabbed them and beat some answers out of them."

Luna rolled her eyes at Natsu. Was his answer to everything violence? It seemed like it.

"Not yet." Lucy smiled "We've gotta do some investigating."

"Man this job keeps getting more and more complicated." Natsu sighed

"And who's this Cold Emperor guy?" Happy asked

Luna didn't know and she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know. She was starting to regret coming to this island. All she wanted to do was find the source of the magic power but now there was people who wanted to kill her. She should have listened to Dawn..

"Deliora..I still don't understand what anyone would want with it." Gray seemed to be lost in his own little world. "And how the hell were the even able to find it?"

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked

"It was sealed away inside a glacier on the Northern Continent. A decade ago this immortal demon ravaged Isvan, countless people lost their lives. The woman who taught me how to use my magic, my Master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away. I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island but I do know it doesn't belong here."

_Ur? _That name...is sounded so familiar to Luna.

"This Cold Emperor..we have to find out who it is. If they tarnish my Master's legacy they're going to regret the day they were born!" An icy mist formed around Gray's fist - he was furious.

_Ur..Ur...Ul..so familiar.._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late update everyone :( Yesterday was pretty rough and I didn't have the energy or motivation to write. I feel a little better today so I'm going to start working on the movie spin off! That's going to be fun :) Anyways, do you guys like Luna? I certainly do. I normally don't make characters like her so it's a fun change! <em>

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It means a lot to me :)_

_The next chapter of Dragon of Ice should be published tomorrow of the following day and The Dragon Slayer of Ice within the next week and A Fairy Tail of Our Own might be uploaded after the Dragon of Ice. The movie spin off will probably take me a couple days though, I want to make it good!_

_I'm also in the process of writing a couple of Grell(Noell/Gray another OC of mine) lemon and well as finishing the others I started. So for those of you who like those there's that to look forward to._

_Again, please forgive slow updating, for those of you who don't know I suffer from frequent panic attacks. When this happens I become very sluggish and my energy level is at 0. So please be patient and forgive me. I'm doing my best! It might not seem like it sometimes but I really do enjoy writing these stories._

_Thank you for understanding._


	4. Moon Drip Part 1

_**So I changed Keith's name to Grant because I had forgotten their was a canon character with that name...**_

_**My bad. **_

* * *

><p>Luna was sad. It wasn't because she <em>herself <em>was sad but because _Gray_ was sad...and angry. It was such a powerful aura that radiated from him in waves at a time. There were so many emotions; Anger, sadness, pain, guilt. She could feel each and everyone one of them and it made her sad. She couldn't imagine what he was going trough - actually, she could.

This wasn't about her though.

"Deliora..." Gray whispered with so much animosity and hatred in his voice. It scared Luna. The angrier he got the more putrid the aura surrounding him became.

"You sure this is the monster your Master sealed away?"

"There's no doubt about it."

Gray didn't even turn to address Natsu, he just stared at the rock of ice. Even from where she stood Luna could see how tense he was. It was only a matter of time before he snapped and she hoped it wasn't her he snapped on.

"Luna what's wrong?" Dusk demanded "You don't look so well. It's that boy isn't it? I knew these people were nothing but trouble!" Luna rolled her eyes, scooped him up, and patted him between the ears. "Lu-" She silenced the moody cat with a soft kiss pressed to his furry little head.

"I wonder why is was transported all the way from the Northern Continent to Galuna Island.."

Dusk nodded with Happy, "The blue moron makes a good point. Someone went trough an awful lot of trouble to bring this thing here, but why?"

"You don't think this demon has anything to do with the islands curse do you?" Lucy asked. It seemed like it to Luna.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did. It may be enclosed in ice..but that things still alive."

Luna gasped hearing Gray say Deliora was still alive. How could that be? Surely it wouldn't have been able to survive after being trapped in the ice for so long. It just didn't make any sense to Luna. What did these strange people want with the monster? Nothing good could possibly come out of this.

"Sweet!" Natsu yelled as he wound up his arm "Give me a go at it! I ain't afraid of no stinking demon!"

"You know brute force isn't the only way to solve a problem, Natsu."

"A little fire oughta do the trick!" Natsu declared completely dismissing Lucy. Luna stepped back and hugged Dusk closer to her chest. She didn't like the look Gray had in his eyes and he seemed angrier than ever. It was so sudden and quick that if you blinked you would have missed it! Gray's fist flew into Natsu's face knocking the mage onto his back.

"Gray just punched Natsu!" Happy exclaimed

"Well it wouldn't be the first time he's done that." Lucy didn't seem to be as concerned. Luna wondered if this was a frequent occurrence between the two boys, none the less it terrified her. Luna silently gasped and stepped back. It scared her how angry Gray was getting.

"What's the deal!? What did you hit me for Gray?"

"I don't want you and your flames anywhere near it! If that ice melts and Deliora is revived.." Gray paused, fists shaking at his sides "There's no way we'd be able to stop it."

"Come on, do you think a huge chunk of ice like that would be easy to melt?" Natsu asked as he stood up as if nothing ever happened.

"...No..."

"Luna," Dawn gently tugged at her hoody "Maybe you should help calm him down? His recklessness is going to put you and the others in danger." Her gold orbs flickered from the ice mage to Luna.

"Are you crazy Dawn!? I don't want Luna anywhere near that whack job!"

Luna rolled her eyes at Dusk and gave a small nod to Dawn. She knew what Dawn was implying and very slowly nudged towards the still fuming ice mage. Luna shakily placed a hand on his shoulder, jumping slightly as he whipped around to glare at her. Her heart thumped widly against her chest and sweat dribbled down her neck.

"What?" He asked sharply though she knew he meant no harm.

Wordlessly Luna laid her palm flat against Gray's forehead and closed her eyes. She hummed softly as a blue hue oozed from her fingers tips and bathed him in a blue light.

"What's she doing?" Lucy asked "Some kind of healing magic?"

Dawn shook her head "Not quite. It's a special type of magic that only Luna knows how to use. It known as Aura Magic."

"Aura Magic?" Natsu asked

"It's a type of support magic. She can do things from healing to enhancing a wizards power." Dusk chimed in "Right now she is using a soothing aura on your friend. Honestly, the boy should be able to control his emotions better. Luna's wasted far too much magic on you hooligans today."

"You sound like an old man Dusk." Dawn rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Luna removed her hand from Gray's forehead and smiled brightly. She could already feel the difference, he was much calmer now. Luna sighed and took a tumble backward but luckily Natsu was there to catch her. She silently thanked him and righted herself. She could feel herself becoming low on magic energy<p>

"Now that you are calmer perhaps you can tell us the significance of this ice? Obviously you know quite a bit about this demon." Dusk said with folded arms. Every now and again his purple eyes would flicker to Luna to make sure she was okay, which she would smile. It made her happy to know the two cared so much for her.

Gray sighed. "Many years go my Master Ur cast a spelled called Iced Shell on this demon, enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it."

"I don't get it. If they knew the ice couldn't be melted, then why did they bring it here?" Dawn asked

"Well, maybe they didn't know? They might have brought it here to melt it somehow."

"But why would they do that!?" Gray demanded though no nearly as angry as before

"Umm I have no idea.." Lucy said slightly intimidated by the ice wizard.

"I just don't get it." He sighed "Who would want to bring Delioa here and more importantly why?"

"We need answers. Let's go find those guys." Natsu said and Lucy agreed.

Luna didn't think this was such a good idea. It seemed highly unlikely to her that they would willingly tell them their plans. If Luna's suspicions were right it was best they wait here for the night. She had a feeling that moon played a big part in the revival of Deliora.

"No" Gray spoke up "We are going to stay here and wait."

"Wait for what?" Happy asked

"For the moon to come out."

Luna smiled realizing Gray had the same idea as her.

"The moon?! But it's the middle of the afternoon! Forget that. If I have to hang out here I'll die of boredom."

Luna rolled her eyes at Natsu's childish behavior. Honestly, now wasn't the time to be acting like a spoiled little kid. If Deliora were to be revived then they and all of the villagers would be in danger.

"But Gray..why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked all the while ignoring the pouting fire mage.

"I have a feeling that the curse on this island and Deliora are somehow connected to it, and I heard those guys we saw earlier say something about collecting moonlight."

Luna gasped! That had to be it! They planned on using the moonlight to melt the ice that surrounded Deliora. It was times like these were Luna wished she could speak her mind..but that simply wasn't possible.

All thanks to them.

Luna just hoped the others were smart enough to connect the pieces together. If not, then this was going to be a long and painful process.

"I'M NOT WAITING! WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!"

Luna jumped at Natsu's yelling having completely blanked out. Not long after the flame mage dropped to the ground and fell into a dead sleep. Luna stared at the wizard completely dumbfounded. He certainly was an odd one.

Then again, was she really normal?

* * *

><p><em>Ive been completely neglecting Luna. Poor baby.<em>

_Anyways this chapter is going to be split into two or three parts. I know that seems lazy but I've got a lot going on at home lately. My moms got some pinched nerves in her back and isn't able to do much right now and my grandma ever since breaking her hip a second time can't be on her feet. Since my brother and his girlfriend both work a lot of the work falls on me._

_Family comes before a story. _

_I'm sorry if that seems mean but I just got a lot of stress under my belt, ya know? So please excuse my tardiness but my mom and grandma need me right now. Plus I myself have some health issues I need to get resolved_

_Updating in the meantime will be slower and chapters most likely shorter, only until I can get my schedule worked out._

_Sorry to disappoint you all._


	5. -I need Help-

_**This isn't a chapter as much as a plea for help. Please read this carefully.**_

_I apologize my late absence lately but remember, I am taking care of my grandmother(Who has broken her hip twice now), and my mother(Who has problems with her lungs) so it's hard to find time for myself let alone writing a chapter for a story. I realize it may seem like I'm always making excuses but this is life and some don't have it as easy as others._

_Don't get me wrong! I absolutely love writing this story and I've love the friends I've made from it. Will I keep writing the story? OF COURSE! Do you really think i'd give up now? Lol. Back to what I was saying though; My grandma at this point in time is very needy(Not in a bad way) and since my brother works and his girlfriend is seeking employment they aren't around to help and as I said, my mother has health issues of her own. _

_So what does that mean? It means I have no time for a job or any person time of my own. I used to want to go to college but that's a dream long forgotten now. I don't mind helping out my family, I love them, and it probably seems I'm being selfish but I'm really not. You see, I would love nothing more than to be able to get a job and help my grandma be able to buy her medicine or help my mom with the things she needs. My brother and his girlfriend have bills of their own and aren't able to do it and my mom is forbidden to work by her doctor._

_Sometimes I feel really useless._

_I should probably also mention that I was recently ripped off by Facebook. You heard me right. Facebook decided to steal 200+ dollars from me. Thanks Facebook! I didn't need clothes or anything. Seriously, how the hell does that even happen? Boy, you should have seen my face. Thanks for the extra stress! Fortunately my money will be refunded on the sixteenth but again, that's not helping me now._

_I'm only nineteen years old and feel like I'm going nowhere in life. At one point in time I had big dreams; I wanted to be a Writer(Which is comical since my writing skills are poor), I told everyone I was going to become a writer. I bet they're laughing their assess off now, not like they supported my dream in the first place lol. College was something I dreamed of doing too, since I live pretty close to NorthWest State and my brothers girlfriend goes there. But what hope would I be in college if I can't even buy simple things for myself like clothes? And there's the issue with my grandma too. I know my mom would do her best but I'm not willing to put that stress on her._

_I feel pathetic. My friends from school are off getting jobs, going to college, getting married, starting families, and I write FanFiction lol. I love writing though, even if it's a silly fanfic! I get to express myself in ways I could never do. However it's time I've stopped beating around the bush.._

_I've set up a Patreon account._

_At this point I've figured it's the only way to help my family with what they need and myself. I just don't know what else to do. I'm so tired guys. I'm NINETEEN going on fifty! I've never been so stressed in my life and I don't know what to do anymore! I need help, this is my last option. If you have any compassion please consider becoming a patron. You would really, really, help me out! And I promise you won't regret it.  
><em>

_You guys don't understand how much I've fucking cried or how pathetic I feel because I hate feeling like a god damn charity case. I've always been the type of person who would break their back for someone else but always refused help for myself. I'm stubborn like that. I'm at my lowest. There are things I need for myself; Clothes, Medicine, that I can get because I'm too busy worrying about everyone else and all I wanna do is curl up in a ball and break the hell down._

_People never understood why I was so stressed out but they don't understand. From my journey from middle school to Highschool I've dealt with a worthless scumbag of a stepfather who refused to work(I solely blame him for my mom health problems. It was because of him that she had to bust her back from job to job until she couldn't work anymore), spent our money on drugs and alcohol, and how could I forget! I just loved when he sold our things for weed money. Oh! And how my mom and I were forced to move because even though he always got caught doing things like stealing my mom was the bad guy._

_Thankfully she's separated from him but that didn't happen until my junior or senior year of highschool. But wait, there's even more! Whoever started the whole "Highschool is the best time of your life shit" lied. Okay, they fucking lied. High school was miserable. Unless you're a fucking jock or a kiss ass you don't get any special treatment. Bullies run the school and the teachers have favorites._

_Best time of my life alright._

_That's not why it was horrible though. In four years, four years, I had lost my sister to suicide, my father to a stroke, and I almost lost my mother, which I won't go into. School didn't matter to me anymore. I thought once I was out of school my problems would magically disappear and I'd be happier. Was I ever wrong..._

_What was the point of all that? I don't know, honestly. I guess all my emotions are running on high right now. Or I just feel like I can be honest with you guys and know I won't be judge. I'm going to end this before I make anymore of a fool of myself. I'm going to link my Patreon on my profile, please consider donating. Whether it be 1 dollar, 5 dollars, ten dollars, anything helps!_

_I'm so desperate guys and it's scary._

_I need help and this a plea._

_I don't know what to do anymore._

_-Brittany_


End file.
